


Ярлыки и ожидания

by ola_pianola



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Human/Monster Romance, Kisame is a shark a bit, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Монстрофилия, Тихий секс, совместное купание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Тренировка Итачи заканчивается не очень хорошо, и Кисаме притаскивает его в ночлежку, решая, что самое необходимое сейчас для напарника — ванна, которая снимет боль.[Itachi's workout does not end well, and Kisame drags him to the motel, deciding that the most necessary thing for his partner now is a bath that will relieve the pain.]
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ярлыки и ожидания

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons about Kisame's body, but not about two dicks :D (because sharks have two)

Кисаме без стука открывает деревянную дверь захолустной ночлежки и, скалясь как можно дружелюбнее, говорит с порога:

— Комнату, и чтобы можно было помыться.

Пухлый лысоватый хозяин испуганно смотрит сначала на него, потом на повисшего на плече у Кисаме Итачи, который невидяще уставился в пол, и быстро разворачивается, рыская дрожащей рукой в поисках ключа. Наконец, он кладёт один на стойку и вытягивается по струнке, поправляя очки в роговой оправе.

— В-вот, — говорит он, заикаясь, и Кисаме, довольно усмехнувшись его расторопности, берёт ключ и поворачивает в длинный коридор, скользя взглядом по номерам на дверях.

Итачи позволяет тащить своё тело куда угодно: он обессилел настолько, что, возможно, даже позволил бы себя убить. И всё же он с полным доверием отдаётся в руки Кисаме, зная, что тот никогда не причинит ему вреда.

Комната оказывается тесной. Большую её часть занимает огромная деревянная кадка, стянутая стальными обручами, — дешёвая замена ванны. В дальних углах кое-как уместились две узкие койки. Кисаме вновь усмехается: кажется, сегодня им удастся поспать на кроватях.

Осторожно опустив на пол Итачи и прислонив его спиной к стене, он закрывает дверь на щеколду, складывает печати и наполняет ванну ледяной водой. Доски, к счастью, скреплены очень хорошо, и влага не сочится на покрытый облупленной краской деревянный пол. Закончив, Кисаме снова поворачивается к Итачи и снимает с него футболку и штаны вместе с сандалиями, оставляя в одном белье.

— Кисаме, это лишнее, — хрипло бормочет Итачи, но не сопротивляется — ватные конечности не слушаются.

— Это поможет снять боль в натруженных мышцах, Итачи-сан, — уверяет Кисаме и аккуратно подхватывает его на руки, в который раз удивляясь, насколько тот лёгкий. Даже Самехада весит больше.

Он погружает безвольное тело в холодную воду, сажая на дно ванны так, что на воздухе остаётся только голова Итачи. Тот крупно вздрагивает с непривычки, стискивает зубы и прикрывает глаза. Притянув к себе табуретку, Кисаме садится рядом и кладёт сложенные руки на край кадки. Опустив на них подбородок, он вглядывается в воду, где видны острые бледные плечи и чернильные разводы длинных волос, собранных в низкий хвост.

Сегодня утром Итачи сказал, что отлучится в каменный карьер неподалёку, чтобы потренироваться. Кисаме удивился тогда — разве шиноби его уровня ещё нужны тренировки? Даже если так, то почему бы не потренироваться на врагах, устроив славную битву? Итачи тогда посмотрел на него, как смотрел всегда, стоило заикнуться про «славные битвы» — с сомнением и лёгким укором. Кисаме почти привык к этому взгляду и больше ничего не говорил.

Итачи ушёл, но так и не вернулся. К вечеру Кисаме пошёл посмотреть, чем он занимается. Нужный карьер он нашёл сразу — по ржавому отблеску чего-то огромного и чёрным всполохам аматерасу. Сохраняя безопасное расстояние, Кисаме наблюдал, как громадный колосс из чакры разрезал мечом скалы, будто они были не твёрже пудинга, а чёрное пламя пожирало их остатки. От такой мощи достойна была пасть целая армия шиноби, никак не меньше.

— Знаете, ваша техника действительно потрясающая, — говорит Кисаме, смотря Итачи в лицо, — но, наверное, тренировать её было излишне.

Точно излишне — потому что когда аматерасу погасло, а красный колосс исчез, Итачи остался неподвижно лежать на земле. Кисаме быстро спустился к нему и по одному только взгляду в потускневшие чёрные глаза понял, что тот почти без сознания.

Итачи приподнимает уголок губ в слабом подобии ухмылки.

— Ага, — выдыхает он. Пустые глаза слепо смотрят на гладь воды, и Кисаме едва различает зрачок на подёрнутой пеплом радужке. В отличие от обычной задумчивости чёрных глаз или острого обжигающего пламени шарингана, этот взгляд пробирает жутью где-то на уровне инстинкта, но даёт сигнал не к бегству, а к отчаянной попытке защитить его обладателя.

Кисаме впервые сталкивается с потребностью заботиться о ком-то. Он иронизирует над собой, мысленно утверждает, что это показатель хороших отношений между напарниками, может, даже отличных, и не отказывается от этого чувства. Лгать отвратительно, особенно самому себе.

— Кисаме, ты же любишь воду? — внезапно спрашивает Итачи, и голос его едва слышен, будто заперт в горле и трепещет там ослабевшим мотыльком.

— Люблю, Итачи-сан, — усмехается Кисаме — даже после самоубийственной тренировки Итачи не упускает возможности сделать прямолинейное и довольно забавное предположение.

— Тогда почему ты ещё не в воде? — он переводит на Кисаме невидящий взгляд и приподнимает тонкие брови.

Кисаме удивлённо смотрит на него и несколько секунд перебирает варианты правильного ответа на этот странный вопрос. Итачи же предельно серьёзен: не услышав объяснения, он отворачивается и, обняв подтянутые к себе колени, кладёт на них подбородок.

— Я думаю, вам нужно расслабиться, а вдвоём в ванне будет тесно. Не хотел бы вам мешать, — наконец, со всей честностью отвечает Кисаме.

— Ты не будешь мне мешать, — Итачи слабо дёргает плечами, не сумев толком пожать ими.

Кисаме колеблется, рассматривая, как от малейшего движения чёрные волосы Итачи колышутся под самой поверхностью воды, складываясь в причудливые узоры. Он не ожидал такого предложения и не знает, как на него реагировать. А после одёргивает себя: все, включая его, всегда ожидают от Итачи чего-то невероятного, вешая на него ярлыки гения клана Учиха, шиноби-отступника и многие другие, забывая при этом, что за полуправдивой плоской вывеской скрывается гораздо более непонятный и непонятый человек.

Кивнув, Кисаме встаёт и с шорохом снимает штаны с сандалиями и обтягивающую футболку. Перекинув ногу через высокий деревянный борт, он осторожно садится напротив Итачи, сгибает ноги в коленях, чтобы уместиться, и всё равно касается его голенями.

Уровень воды в ванне поднимается, но едва Кисаме успевает это заметить, как Итачи двигается вперёд, плавно переворачивается и устраивается между ног Кисаме, откидываясь спиной ему на грудь.

Кисаме, ещё минуту назад обещавший себе не подстраивать образ Итачи под въевшиеся в подкорку ярлыки, впадает в ступор, точно не ожидав, что его колени разъедутся сами собой, позволяя Итачи настолько приблизиться. Тело обдаёт жаром, от которого не спасает даже холодная вода, но бёдра уже никак не сдвинуть, чтобы закрыться вместе с некстати проснувшимися желаниями. Кисаме выпрямляет руки, упираясь ладонями в деревянное дно, спустя какое-то время пытается расслабиться, закинув их на бортики ванны, но так прижимается к Итачи только сильнее.

В конце концов, Итачи тоже вряд ли что-то ожидает и вообще когда-либо ожидал от него, поэтому не особенно важно, куда Кисаме себя денет. Снова опустив руки в воду, он сгибает их в локтях и кладёт на грудь Итачи, не надавливая и давая возможность в любой момент отстраниться. Становится теплее, а внизу живота скручивается тугой узел.

— Да, так, пожалуй, отлично, — тихо отмечает Итачи и наконец расслабляется — Кисаме чувствует, как сразу тяжелеет лежащее на нём тело, слышит тяжёлый вдох и долгий выдох.

Устроив затылок на ключицах Кисаме, Итачи с лёгким плеском поднимает руки к поверхности воды и кладёт ладони на сложенные на его груди предплечья Кисаме, цепляясь за них пальцами. Он медленно скользит подушечками по коже, то ли гладит, то ли изучает — кожа у Кисаме чем-то напоминает совсем мелкую акулью чешую. Если провести по росту зазубренных пластинок, она покажется гладкой, если против роста — жёсткой и шершавой, как наждачная бумага. Итачи ведёт пальцами туда и обратно, едва касаясь — по гладкому, с нажимом — по грубому. Кисаме не видит его лица, но по тому, что Итачи не прекращает, может предположить, что ему, наверное, нравится.

Решив воспользоваться их спонтанной близостью, Кисаме утыкается носом в чёрные волосы и втягивает их запах, стараясь сделать это как можно тише. Итачи всё равно на мгновение замирает, а после продолжает гладить его кожу. Приняв это за молчаливое разрешение, Кисаме зарывается в пряди лицом и вдыхает полной грудью. Идеально прямые и прохладные, словно ленты, они пахнут солью, а на языке остаётся металлический привкус. Кисаме нравится, и он невольно прижимает Итачи к себе, чтобы втянуть этот запах поглубже, прогнать через все лёгкие и жабры, чтобы каждая капля крови пропиталась им. Итачи не отстраняется, наоборот, медленно наклоняет голову, подставляя шею, и Кисаме случайно задевает носом мягкую человеческую кожу, остывшую от воды.

Он давно уже старается игнорировать, что между ног жарко от возбуждения, которое расползается по телу подобно лаве. Игнорирует, что думает об Итачи, как не стоит думать о напарнике. Старается игнорировать, что Итачи наверняка тоже думает о нём уже не только как о напарнике.

Отстранившись, он откидывает голову на бортик и глубоко вдыхает немного затхлый воздух комнаты, чтобы не дать желанию пересечь опасную черту. Скользя взглядом по обшарпанным стенам, Кисаме старается отвлечься на пространные размышления, надеясь, что это собьёт градус возбуждения.

Если бы на их команду взглянули со стороны, то нашли бы идеальный баланс абсолютных противоположностей, начиная от внешности и заканчивая техниками. Но сколько ни пытался Кисаме видеть в Итачи огонь, он находил лишь холод, сквозящий во взгляде, мыслях и действиях, который уравновешивал сам, с горячим желанием вступая в битвы или попадая в ситуации, подобные этой. Если Итачи и был огнём, то только смертоносным пламенем аматерасу, которое не жгло — просто уничтожало до основания. Если бы Кисаме и правда был водой…

Ладонь Итачи ложится на его бедро, мгновенно выжигая из головы все мысли, и проводит до согнутого колена, а после обратно, ощутимо надавливая. Кисаме замирает, напряжённо прислушиваясь к взбесившимся ощущениям, таким ярким, что перед глазами становится мутно, а сердце тяжело ухает в груди. Рука Итачи снова скользит вверх, затем вниз по голени, насколько он может дотянуться, и возвращается к колену, вцепляясь в него пальцами.

— Да, такая же, — сам себе шепчет Итачи, и Кисаме выдыхает: всё-таки просто проверял. С таким раскладом воспринимать эти прикосновения становится немного легче.

Глянув вниз, он видит стоящий у ванны флакон, берёт его и, открутив крышку, принюхивается к содержимому. Пахнет какими-то травами и мылом, и Кисаме, решив, что это всё-таки шампунь, гладит волосы Итачи костяшками пальцев.

— Итачи-сан, я нашёл шампунь. Вы не против? — Он немного давит на затылок, и Итачи, раздвинув колени, послушно наклоняется вперёд, погружаясь в воду с головой.

Вынырнув, он спокойно сидит, пока Кисаме вспенивает шампунь, мягко массируя кожу. После своих собственных коротких жёстких волос мыть длинные оказывается странно и приятно: чёрные пряди змеями вьются между фалангами, обвивают запястья и соскальзывают в воду, оставляя на пальцах и предплечьях мыльные следы. Кисаме сосредотачивается только на этом, чтобы нежелательные мысли не пробились наружу, пошатнув хрупкое спокойствие.

Он кладёт ладонь Итачи на голову и снова чуть надавливает. Тот, подчиняясь его сигналу, ныряет, и волосы тушью растекаются в помутневшей воде, очищаясь от пены. Вновь показавшись на поверхности, Итачи откидывается назад и глубоко вздыхает.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, повернув голову набок так, что его щека прижимается к груди Кисаме. — И за голову, и… вообще.

Кисаме только кивает и наклоняется, почти касаясь носом мокрой макушки.

Спустя несколько долгих минут он всё же находит в себе силы встать, подхватить Итачи на руки и аккуратно вылезти из ванны, забрызгав деревянный пол. Придерживая Итачи под мышками, он сдёргивает с крючка тонкое полотенце, почти протершееся в нескольких местах, и до красноты растирает им бледную кожу. Итачи не двигается, а когда его наконец освобождают из плена, снимает влажное нательное бельё, выжимает и вешает на изножье, после чего забирается под тонкое одеяло на узкой койке. Кисаме тоже снимает бельё, скорее по привычке высушивается техникой Суитона, и, надев штаны, идёт к другой койке, намереваясь забыться во сне.

— Кисаме, — окликает его Итачи. Кисаме поворачивается, смотрит в безжизненные от переутомления глаза, которые наверняка даже не видят его, и всё понимает. — Если хочешь, — добавляет он и прикрывает их, показывая, что собирается уснуть.

Кисаме остаётся один на один со своими мыслями и желаниями и пытается выбрать, какие из них более правдивые, в глубине души прекрасно зная ответ на этот вопрос.

Сделав шаг в сторону койки Итачи, он ложится под тонкое одеяло, прижимаясь к прохладному телу, чтобы не свалиться с края. Итачи утыкается в него носом, жарко выдыхает и, цепляясь пальцами за бока, притягивает ближе, будто того, что Кисаме почти вжал его в стену, недостаточно. Он скребёт ногтями по коже и дотрагивается до неё губами, изучающе скользя ими из стороны в сторону, как раньше водил ладонью. Влажные чёрные пряди, то и дело задевающие плавящегося под прикосновениями Кисаме, оставляют ледяные мазки, вынуждающие мелко вздрагивать.

Кисаме впитывает слабое тепло, исходящее от Итачи, и сгорает заживо. Испарина мгновенно покрывает спину, а к низу живота приливает кровь, жарко пульсирующая в набухающем члене. Поясница Итачи, на которую Кисаме кладёт ладонь и легко надавливает, кажется холодной из-за пылающего внутри возбуждения. Итачи не отстраняется от него — наоборот, закидывает ногу на бедро Кисаме и вжимается в него членом, впиваясь пальцами в мускулистые бока. У него тоже стоит, и ткань штанов сейчас оказывается так кстати — она не царапается, в отличие от голой кожи Кисаме.

Приподнявшись на локте, Итачи скользит губами по шее и ключицам к жабрам на плечах, слабо прикусывая и тут же зализывая оставшиеся следы. Он будто специально мажет языком против чешуек, расцарапывая его, но не прекращает, доводя Кисаме до кипения непривычной лаской. Дойдя до жабр, он останавливается, выдыхает в них и осторожно касается кончиком языка узкой щели. Прикусив щеку с внутренней стороны, Кисаме крепче вцепляется в Итачи: кожа там очень чувствительная, каждое воздействие на неё сопровождается целой гаммой ощущений, током бьющих по нервным окончаниям. Проведя по всей длине щели и обратно, Итачи поддевает тонкую жаберную крышку и проникает внутрь, дотрагиваясь до пластинок. Кисаме шумно выдыхает и дёргается, втираясь пахом в бедро Итачи.

— Больно? — мгновенно спрашивает тот.

— Нет, — поспешно отзывается Кисаме, едва соображая от накрывшей его волны удовольствия.

Итачи осторожно вылизывает каждую складку, едва проталкиваясь языком внутрь, и раз за разом вынуждает Кисаме сдерживаться и крупно вздрагивать, чтобы не выламываться в позвоночнике от каждого касания. Уткнувшись в бледные ключицы, Кисаме целует их, прихватывая губами, и заталкивает обратно в горло рвущиеся стоны. Движения Итачи тоже становятся всё более нетерпеливыми: он почти режет себе язык, проникая особенно глубоко, так что Кисаме, не справившись с собой, задыхается от стона, и затем, взяв в ладони его голову, сминает губы в жарком поцелуе.

Кисаме прижимает его к себе, отвечая так яро, что тонкую кожу начинает саднить. Он чувствует чуть заметный привкус крови из мелких царапинок, оставшихся на губах, сладкий вкус слюны и пепельный — дыхания, будто внутри Итачи затеплился, наконец, огонь. Металлический вкус усиливается, когда Итачи проводит языком по его острым зубам, не стесняясь, проникая в рот Кисаме.

От гениальных шиноби вроде Итачи всегда ожидают слишком многого, забывая, что чаще всего это дети, которым из-за возложенных на них надежд не хватило элементарной заботы.

Недолюбленный ребёнок — тоже ярлык, от которого нужно избавиться.

Приспустив штаны, Кисаме немного отстраняется и обхватывает ладонью оба члена, сжимая их и скользя по стволам вверх и вниз. Пальцы у него мозолистые и жёсткие, но Итачи, не обращая на это внимания, толкается в руку с почти осязаемым желанием. От возбуждения его щёки немного розовеют, возвращая лицу более-менее здоровый вид, а губы, приоткрытые от полустонов, выделяются ярко-малиновым цветом. Цепкие пальцы царапают спину, гладят лопатки и трогают скулы, водя по ровным щелям под глазами. Итачи, словно слепой при первой встрече, изучает Кисаме, ломая все предрассудки между ними.

Он жмётся плотнее и тихо постанывает, то и дело кусая губы, и его тело мелко подрагивает и выгибается от каждого движения ладони. Кисаме утыкается носом в чёрную макушку, глубоко вдыхая запах волос, и ускоряет движения, доводя их обоих до пика. Стиснув его бок, Итачи всхлипывает и крупно вздрагивает, изливаясь в руку, а через пару движений темнеет в глазах и у Кисаме. Они судорожно глотают воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и сбрасывают одеяло, позволяя прохладе комнаты остудить их разгорячённые тела. Итачи медленно трётся носом о грудь Кисаме и обвивает его руками, и тот, вытерев руку о штаны, обнимает его в ответ.

— Зецу записывал тренировку, — шепчет Итачи, едва его дыхание приходит в норму, — я почувствовал его где-то в середине, поэтому решил провести демонстрацию. Для Пейна и… прочих.

Кисаме прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. По его мнению, риск был слишком велик, но Итачи это и так знает.

— Останься здесь, — едва слышно просит Итачи и прижимается ближе — под ладонями Кисаме перекатываются его мышцы.

— Хорошо, Итачи-сан, — шепчет он в ответ. Итачи расслабляется.


End file.
